


Fionn Whitehead Blurbs

by prettyboytgc



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, fionn whithead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, il write anything that may be an issue as a warning in front of the chapter, may mention smut, probably swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboytgc/pseuds/prettyboytgc
Summary: This is all of my Fionn blurbs from my tumblrAll work is my ownEverything is ordered from oldest to newest





	1. Inexperienced

Request- PLEASE y/n is scared to have sex & she hasn't done anything remotely sexual with Fionn yet & he starts to believe something is wrong so he gets a little upset & confronts her about it idk just play around with it really

Making out with Fionn was almost a daily occurrence, but you never took it any further than that. You didn’t share a house but you stayed at his place almost every night, sleeping in the same bed and cuddling but nothing more.

One particular night, things were getting pretty heated, Fionn moving his hands down your body to take off your top. He took hold of the bottom of your tshirt as he continued to kiss you, his chest against yours, holding his weight on his forearm so not to hurt you. As soon as you realised what he was doing, you moved our hand from it’s place in Fionn’s hair and quickly took hold of his wrist, stopping it from pulling at your clothing any more.

“Y/N, what is wrong? Why do you never want to do anything remotely sexual with me? Do you not find me attractive or something?” Fionn asked with concern as he sat up and moved to sit on the other side of the bed.

“Fionn, please don’t do this.” You could clearly see that he was upset with your actions and this wasn’t the first time you’d rejected him, just the first time he’d said something.

“I’m starting to think that this might not be working.” He looked over at you and ran his hand through his hair. “Is there someone else? Someone better than me?”

“What? No. Fionn. It’s just, I’ve never, you know, done anything. With anyone.” You looked down and quietly said the words.

“You’re a virgin?” You nodded, looking embarrassed.

“Babe why didn’t you just tell me? I understand. And there’s nothing to be ashamed about!” He moved over to you and placed his finger under your chin, lifting your head to make eye contact.

“You just tell me when you’re ready, and I’ll make sure you’re comfortable with everything. Okay?” You nodded again. “Could be next week, next month or next year. As long as you don’t feel pressured. Just when you’re ready.”

You smiled at him, kissing him softly in the lips then taking off your shirt. Fionn looked at you as if to say that he didn’t want you to do this just for his sake.

“I want to. Just maybe we’ll start with this and see what happens.” He kissed you deeper, caressing your newly revealed body.


	2. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty

Request- omg since you're doing requests, could you do an angsty argument with Fionn? you can choose whether or not it ends in a fluffy way :)

“Are you ever going to put that phone down?” You jumped at the sound of Fionn’s voice. At first you thought he might be joking, but when you looked across the room to the stern look of your boyfriend, you realised he was actually serious.

“Oh you’re serious right now?” You asked, locking your phone and putting it down on the arm of the chair you were sat in.

He said nothing but continued to look at you in the eye.

“You know who I’m texting and the reason why.” Your best friend had just split up with her long term boyfriend and was taking it really badly, so you had been trying to console her through such a hard time.

“You act like it’s my fault she and her arsehole of a boyfriend couldn’t stay together. Like I get it, she’s upset, clearly, you’ve gone on about it for long enough, but you don’t have to ignore me over it.” He shrugged you off.

You looked at him, jaw dropping and lost for words.

“I’m struggling to take you seriously right now. You’re fucking joking right?”

Again, he didn’t say a word and just shrugged, not even looking at you any more.

You stood up, the only way to tower over him as he was still sat down on the sofa.

“So you think I’m not justified in giving you less attention when my best friend is currently in tears and completely broken? Honestly Fionn do you even have a heart?” You scoffed.

He joined you on your feet, keeping eye contact with you as you stepped backward slightly.

“I just don’t fucking understand why you’re making such a big deal out of this. These things happen all the time.” He raised his voice at you and began making big gestures with his arms.

“Well maybe something similar will happen in this house if you don’t get your head out of your arse and show some sympathy for a change!” You yelled, causing him to shrink down back into his seat.

“I’m going to bed. Don’t bother coming up with me. You can sleep down here tonight.” Your voice returned to normal volume before grabbing your phone and walking slowly up the stairs, tears collecting in your eyes.

“What? Baby. No please. I didn’t mean it.” Fionn’s voice wavered.

“Just leave it Fionn.” were your last words before slamming your bedroom door and crawling under the duvet.

Fionn curled up on the sofa, feeling his heart sink and a tear roll down his cheek.


	3. A Little Cuddle Won't Hurt You

Request- #95 with fionn please :)

I tried writing this as a long blurb but I couldn’t do it so I’m going to do it as a concept type thing. Sorry it took me so long

You’d been friends with Fionn for a long time, developing a crush on him over that time but you knew you couldn’t be together. You’d tried it on several occasions. Due to his job resulting in him being away a lot and the media surrounding him, you couldn’t be anything more than friends.

You’d spent the day with him and his other friends, having lunch together and ending up in the pub. You’d met his friends before over the years, and noticed that one of the girls clearly flirted with him constantly, but Fionn being Fionn, he had no idea.

You ended up back at his flat, just the two of you, planning to watch a film and maybe have a couple more drinks. You were lying on the sofa next to him, barely touching, but you couldn’t help but keep looking at him while he was fixated on the tv.

“Y/N, you know I don’t mind if you want to cuddle.” He said, still not removing his eyes from the screen.

You jumped at his words, quickly looking in the other direction. He sat up and shuffled over to be almost sat on your lap.

“Fionn, you know how I feel about you, and I can’t let myself believe for one second that we could be together.” You sighed. “You could be in a happy relationship with someone like (friend’s name), she clearly fancies you!”

“What are you talking about? She never flirts with me! And even if she did, I don’t like her like that. You know I could only have those feelings for you, even though it may not work.”

“And this is why we can’t do it Fionn! It’s not healthy for any of us!”

“Come on. A little cuddling won’t kill you, I promise.” He put his hand on your shoulder. “This is purely platonic cuddling between friends.”

He pulled you into his chest. You were stiff at first, trying to resist, but eventually you relaxed in his hold, listening to his heartbeat in his chest as the already forgotten about film rolled on in the background.


	4. Cuddling

Request- cuddling with fionn?

He’d be an eyes closed and smiling sort of cuddler. He’d have his glasses on to begin with but you’d wiggle out of his hold to take them off his because they were digging in your skin. His head would rest on your shoulder with your arm around him, giving you the prime position to watch his soft expression as he slowly fell asleep.

There would also be times where you’d flop down right on top of him so you’re lying on his chest, your head falling into the side of his neck while his arms wrapped around you. He’d probably stroke the back of your head at times or run his fingers down your spine, occasionally drawing patterns or writing things that you’d try to guess with your voice that’s muffled by his shoulder


	5. Getting Ready Together

Request- oohhhh getting ready w fionn?

\- you get changed while he’s in the shower but you’ve already asked his opinion in what colour top to wear today  
\- you brush your teeth side by side, almost in sync- you are fully dressed but he is only in a towel  
\- he offers to brush your hair for you which he soon gives up on as he doesn’t want to hurt you but it requires some pressure to get the knots out  
\- you offer to do the same for him which is a little easier  
\- he gets changed while you finish up getting ready  
\- he fastens your necklace but only if you fasten his watch  
\- routine is only complete with a kiss before setting off, almost straight out of a film


End file.
